


Meg's Cabin

by TheWildWoods



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cabin Fic, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, High School Castiel/Dean Winchester, M/M, POV Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester Finds Out, Secret Relationship, Sleepovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 06:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14207628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildWoods/pseuds/TheWildWoods
Summary: DISCONTINUEDDean and Cas are in a (albiet new) relationship, they stay at a cabin with some friends, and maybe aren't as discreet as they should be.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, okay, this is genuinely horrible, and I don't know why I'm not deleting it. I wrote it a while ago, posted it a while later, and just recently reread it. I would fix it, but I have DEFINITELY left the fandom. Please, proceed at your own risk.

From the outside, it was a fairly average, nondescript cabin. It was wooden, two stories tall, and located in the middle of the woods with only the trees for company. The exterior of this particular cabin would lead one to believe that it was just your typical hunting cabin. And, for many years, it was just that.

Then, the Masters family bought said cabin, and it was turned into a place of wonders. The old stone fireplace was restored, the bedrooms cleaned, the kitchen restocked, and the shabby exterior refurbished. Many a happy time has this cabin seen since it came into the Masters’ possession. This is the story of one of those times.

Dean’s POV

Summer break. That magical time of year that every kid, teenager, and college student dreams of. And now it was finally here. All the stress of junior year, all the tests and college prep and planning was at long last going to take a back seat in Dean’s life. Now, he could concentrate on something fairly important and fairly recent thing that had just happened in his life- Cas.

Well, Cas in Dean’s life wasn’t exactly new. They had been friends for what seemed like forever, and the duo had gotten especially close in the eighth grade (they were best friends, no denying that). Dean and Cas seemed to share a very profound bond, and they spent large chunks of their time with each other. Admittedly, Dean spent a lot of time thinking (one might go so far as to say pining) about Cas.

Way back at the beginning of junior year, something about Cas, in Dean’s mind, had shifted. Maybe it was the way he held himself, or maybe he had gotten undeniably hot over that summer. Or maybe it was Dean who changed. Yes, that was probably it. Dean had never found himself attracted to guys before, but there was just something about Cas that Dean couldn’t force himself to ignore anymore.

So that close friendship, that cherished bond, with Cas hadn’t changed. It was the rest of their relationship that had been altered. Dean could still recall the exact moment when it had happened, all these weeks later.

_Dean and Cas were furiously shouting at each other, both so angry they were spitting. It had started as a minor disagreement about something, but had then somehow escalated into this full scale fight. Dean was nose to nose with Cas, screaming at him and getting screamed at. It was a good thing that the two were alone at Dean’s house, otherwise, it was quite possible that someone would have called the cops._

_Especially when their fight turned physical. It wasn’t clear who threw the first punch, but what matters was that somebody did. All of a sudden, they weren’t nose to nose anymore, they were grabbing at each other, punching and wrestling each other to the floor._

_“Why are you such a dick?” Cas was bellowing at Dean. At this point, Cas had the advantage. He had Dean pinned to the carpeted living room floor, and was just basically lying on top of Dean and holding him down by his shoulders._

_Unfortunately for Cas, Dean was taller and heavier than him, and also on the school's wrestling team. That last bit didn't exactly bode well for Cas winning this fight. In a flash, Dean's struggling under Cas paid off, and now Cas was the one with a view of the ceiling. They were both snarling in anger, so, so pissed off at each other. This fight wasn't about who was right anymore, it was about a release of tension that had been brewing between the two for months._

_And then, they just... stopped. Dean stopped fighting to hold Cas down, and Cas stopped struggling to get free. Dean made the mistake of looking down into Cas' clear blue eyes, no longer flashing with rage. Only to find Cas staring into his eyes, as well._

_They stayed like that slightly uncomfortable position for a minute, then Dean became aware at just how close their bodies were. Completely pressed up againt one another._

_Dean rolled over, allowing Cas to sit up._

_"Sorry," he muttered, looking at his hands, at the ceiling, at anything but Cas._

_"It was my fault," Cas said at the same time._

_Dean stopped fidgeting for a moment and met Cas' (rather intense) gaze._

_Once again, the tension between them was palpable. Only this time, it was different. It wasn't brewing with resentment, instead it was filled with the questioning hope of undeclared love and desire._

_Gulping audibly, Dean's only thought was,_ screw it.  _He leaned forward, still staring into Cas' eyes, and brushed his lips against Cas'. Dean's heart was beating so wildly he thought it would actually explode. What if he had messed up, and Cas was going to freak out and run away? What if he had read the signals wrong? Dean leaned back to gauge Cas' reaction._

 _He had barely brought his head away when Cas' lips crashed back into his. This time, the kiss went deeper and longer than the first. When the two finally pulled apart, Dean's hand was in Cas' hair, and Cas was holding Dean around the waist. It was a slightly awkward_ _position, as they were both still sitting on the floor, but neither seemed to care very much._

_"Wow," Dean breathed, "that was..."_

_"Amazing," Cas finished._

That was how Dean learned that sometimes, things work out. He had never been happier. They hadn't told anyone yet, just because the relationship was new, and they wanted to sort things out between themselves without overbearing, nosy, but still endearing friends and family poking around where they shouldn't be. 

Dean and Cas were going to go to their friend Meg's cabin for a week over summer break, along with several other friends (and a couple brothers).

Now, it was only a matter of seeing how long they could keep up the pretense of being totally platonic friends in close quarters. 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean, Cas, and all the rest take the tedious drive to the cabin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all, thank you for reading this fic. Secondly, like all of my fics, I don't know how often I'll be able to update, so please bear with me. Sorry for the short chapter.

Dean's POV

"Sam, where the hell is my deodorant!" Dean bellowed from the bathroom, searching frantically for said item.

"Dude, why would I know where you deodorant is?" Sam called back. Although he was three years Dean's junior, Sam was often the calmer, more mature Winchester brother. 

Ignoring this piece of wisdom, Dean continued turning the bathroom upside down. With three dudes and no mom to remind them, things in the Winchester household were often disorganized and messy.  _Crap, where is it?_ It was the middle of June, and Dean was going to a cabin with no AC. Deodorant was necessary. 

Banging his head on the countertop, Dean swore softly and straightened up... Only to see his deodorant sitting right in front of him, right where it was supposed to be. Grimacing sheepishly, Dean had barely stuffed it in his bad when the sound of a car horn resonated through the house.

"That'll be Charlie," Dean yelled to Sam, slinging his bag over his shoulder. "Come on."

Cas was the only one with access to a vehicle that could fit all eight people going up to Meg's cabin, so that was why they had to use a church van. Charlie was driving because, well, Charlie was simply the best at driving. It was kind of a miracle that Cas' parents were both willing to let him AND his younger brother, Gabe go on an unsupervised, week long stay in the woods; let alone volunteer their van. Of course, they didn't know about the alcohol that was most definetely coming along, or the fact that their son was in a relationship with one of the people coming along.

Outside, one of the van's doors was already open for Sam and Dean, the last stop before they left town.

In the front seat was Charlie driving and Jo riding shotgun. The middle bench housed Gabe and Meg. Sam squeezed in next to them. That left the back seat, with Cas and Kevin, for Dean. Cas scooted over closer to Kevin and patted the seat next to him. "Thanks," Dean grunted as he sat. It really was a very tight fit. 

When Sam slammed the door shut, Charlie loosed a wicked laugh and pealed away from the curb, leaving behind only a wisp of exhaust. "Freedom, here we come!" she screeched, and turned on the radio full blast. 

                        *                   *                    *                     *                      *                      *                    *                      

The group of eight spent the whole four-plus hour drive singing songs off-key and listening to Charlie moan about not being able to drink because she was driving. "Aww, look at you being all responsible," Dean teased.

She shot him a dirty look and an even dirtier hand gesture. He laughed, along with everyone else. It had been awhile since he had felt this free.

Dean's only complaint about this cramped van ride (okay, maybe he actually had a few) was that he couldn't touch or kiss Cas. The two kept sneaking looks at each other, making Dean realize that he was not alone in thinking this. Oddly enough, no one seemed to notice or comment on the- okay, let's face it, this was what it was- eye fucking going on between Dean and Cas. Maybe, before they had fessed up to each other, Dean hadn't been as subtle as he thought he had been about checking Cas out. 

When they finally reached the cabin, everyone took a few minutes to stretch their legs and unpack before the real fun began. 

 


End file.
